


heartful

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Series: kiss me under the dim limelight [2]
Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Bagi Juhyun, proyeknya berakhir. Bagi Junmyeon? Saatnya berlari.





	1. big number

**Author's Note:**

> EXO dan Red Velvet adalah grup di bawah naungan SM. Tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.

.

###  **_big number • a song in which big emotions are expressed by a main character or two and the music swells and sounds noble and thunderous_ **

 

“Jadi, singkatnya, Bae Juhyun-ssi, kami belum bisa mewujudkan apa yang tertera dalam proposal ini.”

Juhyun undur diri dengan sekali membungkuk. Hatinya tak lagi di sana, ia tak lagi menatap wajah lelaki itu saat berpamitan.

Ia membuka pintu dengan cepat dan menutupnya dengan sehalus yang ia bisa, meski hatinya meminta untuk melakukannya kuat-kuat. Matanya masih terpaku ke lantai, hampir saja menabrak Junmyeon yang menanti sambil bersandar di pilar, sebuah rubik di tangannya.

“Bagaimana?” Junmyeon yang awalnya antusias langsung diam begitu mendapati wajah Juhyun yang mendung.

“Kita pulang.”

* * *

Di dalam mobil, Juhyun masih diam. Tangannya menyobek-nyobek proposal yang sudah dijilidnya rapi. Digumpalnya, dilemparkannya ke bangku belakang. “Sori soal itu. Akan kubersihkan nanti, ingatkan aku.”

Junmyeon mengangkat alis, menganggap ini saat yang tepat untuk akhirnya bicara. “Akan kuingatkan.” Dia kembali berkonsentrasi menyetir sebentar. “Apa katanya? Yah, kalau kau mau membicarakannya sekarang, sih.”

“Tidak bisa diterima. Mereka bilang belum ada rencana untuk membuat drama yang seperti itu lagi.”

“Hmmm, padahal kurasa yang waktu itu animonya cukup tinggi. Lalu kenapa mereka membicarakan soal drama dalam rapat itu jika mereka tidak ingin membuatnya lagi?”

“Mana kutahu,” tanggap Juhyun dingin.

Junmyeon maklum dengan mood Juhyun. Mereka dilibatkan dalam rapat-rapat internal sejak beberapa bulan belakangan, setelah mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menjadi bagian dari _stakeholder_ selain menjadi penghibur dari perusahaan tersebut. Ada ide-ide baru yang bersliweran di antara para pemangku kepentingan, dan Juhyun tertarik pada satu hal: drama yang diperankan oleh artis-artis internal. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali dibuat, dan Juhyun ingin menghidupkan ide itu lagi.

Bermalam-malam ia habiskan untuk membuat konsepnya, bertemu dengan orang-orang yang potensial untuk diajak bekerja sama di belakang layar, dan _brainstorming_ sampai seminggu lebih untuk ide-ide drama yang bagus, dan ia mencoba memosisikan diri sebagai seorang _creative director_.

Hasilnya? Tetap ditolak. Junmyeon tidak berani mengelaborasinya pada Juhyun. Perempuan itu pasti kecewa sekali.

Maka, ia pun mendapat satu ide.

“Aku sudah cerita, ‘kan, aku dan Jongdae ingin pergi ke New York?” Junmyeon tak perlu jawaban Juhyun. “Sayangnya, Jongdae tidak bisa pergi.”

Junmyeon mendapati Juhyun melirik ke arahnya.

“Tiket sudah terbeli. Jongdae terpaksa tidak jadi gara-gara sepupunya menikah pada minggu yang sama. Dia baru diberi tahu beberapa hari ini. Mau?”

“Apapun, Junmyeon-ah, apapun. Yang penting aku bisa pergi dari sini.”

Junmyeon mengulum senyumnya. “Aku ingin ke Broadway. Bagaimana?”

“Apapun.”


	2. follow spot

.

###  **_follow spot • a spotlight that is continually trained on a performer as they move around the stage_ **

 

Mereka tiba di New York pada sore hari. Juhyun masih cukup was-was di bandara, sehingga ia berjalan cepat-cepat meninggalkan area kedatangan sesudah urusan dengan paspornya beres. Junmyeon tertinggal beberapa langkah di belakang, sesekali ia menoleh untuk menyampaikan permintaan maaf tanpa kata. Kedapatan oleh kamera adalah hal yang terakhir yang ingin ia alami di saat-saat ia sedang ingin menyegarkan kepala dan mengasingkan diri dari kehidupannya sebagai seorang Irene di sini.

Junmyeon sudah memberi tahu bahwa dia hanya menyewa satu kamar. Junmyeon sudah menawarkan kamar tambahan, tapi ia pikir tidak perlu. Kamar ukuran _presidential suite_ itu tidak memerlukan pemborosan lebih.

Benar saja seperti bayangan Juhyun. Kamar itu terlalu luas untuk dua orang. Ia punya uang untuk kamar tambahan, tetapi membiarkan tempat ini hanya ditinggali satu orang yang akan sering keluar, kemudian kalikan dua—percuma saja. Maka ia pun menyimpan perundingan siapa yang tidur di sofa untuk nanti, karena Junmyeon sekarang sudah bersiap-siap untuk musikal yang dikejarnya begitu jauh ke sini.

Juhyun pernah ke New York, tapi tidak ke Broadway. Bagi Junmyeon, ini yang kesekian. Sebagai aktor musikal di puncak karirnya dahulu, mencari panutan dan inspirasi adalah hal yang sering sekali dilakukannya.

Di kali pertamanya ini, Juhyun menangis menonton salah satu babak pertunjukan. Musikal itu bercerita tentang seorang gadis desa yang berjuang di kota, tentang dunia yang tak diketahuinya. Juhyun merasa tersentuh di beberapa bagian, merasa relevan di poin-poin tertentu. Ia tahu Junmyeon menaruh tangan di atas tangannya ketika ia menangis, tetapi ia tak menyebutkannya sekarang. Ia sedang berusaha membereskan dirinya sendiri.

Di beberapa bagian lain, Junmyeon yang ia lihat begitu menyelami pertunjukan itu seolah-olah dia adalah bagian dari itu. Junmyeon bernyanyi tanpa suara di lagu-lagu yang mudah diikutinya. membuat mimik yang hampir menyamai aktor-aktornya.

Juhyun memperhatikan sampai sedetil itu—tentu saja, karena melihat orang lain bahagia adalah penyadaran untuknya: kebahagiaan itu mudah, sederhana, dan bisa jadi berada _sangat dekat_ denganmu.

* * *

Mereka pulang melalui jalan yang berbeda, berkeliling, membiarkan waktu berlalu hingga tengah malam, menyelam di kehidupan terang New York. Junmyeon lebih bersemangat, Juhyun tak tega menghancurkan kesenangannya dengan berkata bahwa ia ingin sekali kembali ke kamar.

Di suatu titik, Junmyeon mendaki tangga lebih dahulu. Namun dia berhenti, menoleh, menemukan Juhyun yang menaikinya dengan sangat pelan—kedua tangan pada saku mantelnya karena ia tak menyangka ternyata malam New York di musim ini cukup dingin juga.

Junmyeon tersenyum, mengulurkan tangannya.

Juhyun memandangi tangan itu sesaat. Junmyeon tetap menawarkannya.

Perempuan itu tertawa kecil setelahnya, menyambut tangan itu; menggenggamnya sampai pulang.

* * *

Juhyun membawa bantal dari tempat tidur, membuat Junmyeon tercengang.

“Hei, Juhyun-ah ....”

“Kenapa?” Juhyun berhenti di belakang sofa. “Aku si tamu, ‘kan? Kamar ini milikmu.”

“Jangan bercanda,” Junmyeon setengah tertawa, setengah kesal, “aku tidak mungkin membiarkan seorang wanita tidur di sofa.”

“Kau tidak perlu membuktikan pada siapa-siapa bahwa kau orang baik, Junmyeon-ah. Bagiku kau sudah cukup baik memberiku liburan bonus ini.”

“Tidak, tidak.” Junmyeon menghampirinya, berupaya mengambil bantal itu. “Tidur di sofa itu tidak enak. Lebih enak di tempat tidur besar itu.”

Juhyun menarik bantalnya, menyembunyikannya ke balik punggung. “Lebih tidak enak lagi menangis di kamarku di Seoul soal proposal yang gagal itu. Yang di sini, jauh lebih baik. Apapun caranya.”

Junmyeon menggeleng-geleng. “Aku akan tidur di lantai jika kau tidur di sofa.”

Mereka berpandang-pandangan, lantas Juhyun menggeleng-geleng. “Mubazir, Junmyeon-ah.” Ia melempar lagi bantalnya ke atas tempat tidur. Lama ia meneliti kasur ukuran paling besar itu. “Kurasa itu bisa dibagi dua. Kita bisa membuat batas di tengah-tengahnya, ‘kan?”

Junmyeon menyodorkan kepalan tangannya, menawarkan _fist bump_. “ _Deal_.”

Juhyun membalasnya sambil tersenyum simpul.


	3. triple threat

.

###  **_triple threat • someone who can sing, dance, and act_ **

 

Pagi itu, Junmyeon berinisiatif membereskan tempat tidur saat Juhyun mandi. Begitu perempuan itu keluar, Junmyeon tak sadar sedang diperhatikan. Dia sedang bernyanyi sembari merapikan selimut. Dia sudah hafal lagu musikal tadi malam, dia mengikuti satu-dua akting pemerannya, menari dan bernyanyi lagi seperti dalam satu babak yang Juhyun ingat, tentang seorang tukang pos yang mengantarkan surat dari desa untuk si gadis.

Begitu Junmyeon sadar Juhyun sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi yang mengarah langsung padanya, dia tertawa malu.

Juhyun menyunggingkan senyum. “Senang melihatmu begitu.”

“Apakah aku harus mengambil tawaran musikal lagi?” Junmyeon berdeham kemudian, berpura-pura sibuk dengan tempat tidur. “Tapi, banyak bintang muda yang potensial.”

“Kalau kau rindu, anggap saja kamar ini panggungmu, sesukamu. Aku tidak akan keberatan.” Juhyun menuju kopernya, mengambil _pouch_ riasan yang tadi malam ia selipkan di bagian luar.

“Juhyun-ah, kau tidak akan menyangka bagaimana jadinya jika tempat ini kuubah jadi Broadway-ku.”

Juhyun menoleh. “Asalkan kau senang. Aku senang.”

Junmyeon terdiam sampai Juhyun kira pembicaraan itu sudah selesai. Namun lelaki itu kemudian memulai lagi, “Katakan, apa yang bisa membuatmu senang?”

Juhyun menoleh dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

“Seharusnya ini menjadi liburanmu. Kau yang seharusnya dibuat senang.”

“Sudah kubilang, kan, kau senang, aku juga senang.”

“Pasti ada cara lain.”

* * *

Junmyeon berimprovisasi atas bantuan saran internet. Dia ajak Juhyun ke High Line, menyusuri jalur bekas rel yang diapit taman, gedung-gedung, dan bersedia memotret Juhyun di mana saja perempuan itu mau. Namun ia tak begitu ingin difoto, rupanya, karena mungkin akan menarik perhatian, begitu kata Juhyun.

Kemudian, mereka menghabiskan senja di Jembatan Brooklyn. Membaur di tengah-tengah keramaian, Juhyun membiarkan Junmyeon selalu berada di sisinya, mendengarkan seluruh ceritanya, keluh-kesahnya tentang perjuangan tanpa hasil, dan melengkapinya dengan,

“Pada akhirnya, kita tidak selalu bisa menanti untuk menikmati hasilnya. Menikmati proses, begitu saja, agar tidak patah hati.”

Junmyeon sampai menunduk sebentar karena Juhyun menatap matanya terlalu lama setelah itu. Dia harus menjernihkan kepalanya.

“Terima kasih, Junmyeon-ah.”

* * *

Juhyun membuka mulutnya, berpikir untuk memanggil Junmyeon, tetapi ia buru-buru berbalik, takut Junmyeon sudah terlelap dan ia malah membangunkannya.

Benar saja. Junmyeon memunggunginya, Juhyun mencoba menengoknya dan napasnya sudah teratur, matanya terpejam rapat, matanya tampak bergerak-gerak di balik kelopak. Dia sudah tenggelam dalam tidurnya.

Juhyun berbaring lagi, menatap langit-langit.

(Ia tahu Junmyeon telah membukakan satu pintu untuknya.)


	4. showstopper

.

###  **_showstopper • a musical number, a song or a dance or both, that creates such excitement in an audience that the show has to pause because people keep cheering and applauding_ **

 

Paginya, sesudah mereka kembali ke kamar setelah sarapan di bawah, Junmyeon membereskan barang-barangnya, yang baru saja diantar oleh petugas setelah dicuci, tetapi belum sempat dia masukkan ke dalam koper di atas meja sudut ruangan.

Juhyun hanya menikmati _fruit punch_ yang ia bawa dari restoran, duduk di atas tempat tidur sambil mengamati Junmyeon yang mungkin untuk sesaat lupa bahwa ada Juhyun di sini.

Dia bernyanyi lagi, lagu sendu, seakan-akan sedang di panggung. Juhyun tak bisa menerka apakah Junmyeon sedang ingin mementaskan lagu atau sebuah musikal. Perempuan itu mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengambil foto beberapa kali tanpa Junmyeon sadari. Begitu lelaki itu sadar, dia tertawa canggung, “Untuk apa?”

“Koleksi pribadi.” Juhyun memandangi layarnya, merasa seperti seorang _fansite nuna_. “Aku suka menyimpan inspirasi di ponselku.”

Junmyeon menggeleng-geleng. Topik pembicaraan pun berganti, “Apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini?”

“Entahlah. Saat ini, tempat ini yang paling nyaman.” Mata Juhyun berkeliling sebentar, ke langit-langit, dinding sekitar, kemudian terpejam sebentar untuk menghirup pengharum ruangan beraroma apel; serta sedikit aroma parfum Junmyeon yang tertinggal di bantal di sekitarnya.

Ketika ia membuka mata, Junmyeon sudah melompat ke tempat tidur di sisinya. Ia hampir saja terlempar karena debaman yang dibuat Junmyeon. Lelaki itu cuma tertawa, dan Juhyun memukulnya pelan dengan bantal. Tak lama kemudian, Juhyun pun longsor di antara bantal-bantal tersebut, berbaring, sementara Junmyeon tiarap sambil memainkan ponselnya.

“Aku belum cerita padamu,” ucap Juhyun pelan, “drama yang kubuat.”

“Aku ingin menanyakan itu sedari awal.”

Juhyun tidak menahan diri untuk tersenyum. Baru sekarang ia bersedia membicarakannya secara terbuka. Junmyeon mungkin penasaran dari awal, tetapi hatinya masih mangkel hingga hari pertama berada di sini. “Seorang arkeolog dan fotografer. Si arkeolog punya proyek yang berhubungan dengan situs rumah kuno di suatu lokasi, kemudian fotografer ini adalah rekanannya dalam bekerja, yang sekaligus turut mempromosikan lokasi tersebut sebagai tempat potensial untuk tujuan wisata berikutnya.”

“Konfliknya?”

“Fotografer ini punya masalah dengan beberapa ilmuwan di masa lalu ... yang membuat pengakuan palsu terkait sejarah keluarganya, yang berhubungan dengan lokasi itu.”

“Dia seorang bangsawan?”

Juhyun mengangguk. “Dan dia ingin sekali memperbaiki citra keluarganya. Dia memanfaatkan posisi si arkeolog ... padahal arkeolog itu sendiri sangat mempercayainya, juga mencintainya.”

Junmyeon mulai mengerti mengapa Juhyun menghabiskan waktu berhari-hari demi cerita itu. Korelasi dua orang yang berasal dari bidang yang berbeda, lalu memiliki konflik yang pasti membuat salah satunya kecewa. Tidak mudah membuat itu semua. Memerankan sesuatu mungkin cukup mudah bagi Junmyeon, tetapi tidak dengan merancangnya.

“Aku paham mengapa kau sangat kecewa.”

“Mungkin itu memang bukan jalanku, Junmyeon-ah.” Juhyun berbaring miring menghadap Junmyeon. “Aku hanya perlu sedikit penyegaran untuk menjernihkan kepalaku lagi. Aku terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu menyibukkan diri dengan hal itu, mengurung diri di kamarku, bolak-balik kamar-kafe dengan dalih mencari inspirasi—padahal duniaku sebenarnya tak terbatas hanya di situ saja.”

“Senang bisa membuatmu melihat hal lain.”

Juhyun menyentuh lengan Junmyeon, meniti setiap incinya dengan jari-jarinya. “Tetaplah bersamaku.”

Junmyeon mendekat. “Tanpa kauminta. Selalu, Juhyun-ah.”

* * *

Senja hari mereka dihabiskan dengan menyaksikan pertunjukan Shakespeare di area terbuka secara gratis. Mereka mendapatkan tempat yang tinggi, sehingga wajah para aktor tak terlalu terlihat—akan tetapi Juhyun tetap menikmati pertunjukan tersebut.

Selesai dari sana, Juhyun yang menawari Junmyeon untuk menyewa sepeda tandem untuk berkeliling di tepian East River. Dua jam tidak terlalu terasa, apalagi Junmyeon sering sekali menyanyi di depan, membawa Juhyun pergi dari alam pikirannya; kekecewaan yang masih tersisa dan mengganti harapan-harapan yang sebelumnya masih tersimpan untuk proyek-proyek impiannya.

Setelah makan malam, mereka beristirahat di sekitar Central Park, Junmyeon mendengarkan lagu dan Juhyun menuliskan hal-hal yang ia temukan di sekitarnya sekarang. Orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang, bercanda di tempat terbuka, berlarian, atau bersantai. Mengamati mimik-mimik mereka, cara mereka menikmati kota. Latar belakang lampu-lampu dan iklan yang semarak. Musik yang terdengar di antara cuap-cuapan berbagai topik, semua tentang kehidupan yang dihidupkan dengan cara berbeda dari yang ia alami sehari-hari. Kesibukan di sini adalah kesibukan yang menyenangkan, sibuk yang beraneka warna tetapi tetap dijiwai oleh satu hal: ruang terbuka. Kesibukan yang mudah melebar, berisi kebahagiaan yang menular, sebuah pesta tak resmi untuk merayakan kehidupan tetapi dengan caranya sendiri-sendiri, berbeda per individu.

Juhyun membandingkannya dengan kehidupannya beberapa bulan belakangan. Menjadi pemangku kepentingan sebuah perusahaan besar berarti terjun ke sebuah dunia yang penuh dengan kesibukan yang berbeda, yang memenuhi kepala dengan tuntutan-tuntutan.

Lantas, mengapa ia tak sesekali mencoba bebas dengan caranya sendiri?

Tak seorang pun yang akan melarangnya. Mungkin jika tak ada pula yang mendukungnya, maka ia akan membebaskan dirinya sendiri.

Juhyun menoleh pada Junmyeon yang ternyata sedang mengamatinya dari sudut mata,

“Junmyeon-ah.”

“Hmm?”

“Aku ingin membuat studio seniku sendiri.”

* * *

Malam harinya mereka habiskan di kamar, membuat konsep dan bertukar ide tentang apa saja yang ingin mereka bagi.

Junmyeon ingin membuat sanggar musikal. Itu inti ide Juhyun sedari awal pula, tetapi ia sengaja membiarkan Junmyeon yang mengutarakan ide itu lebih dulu karena ia suka sekali melihat antusiasme lelaki itu.

Juhyun ingin membuat pelatihan teater. Pertunjukan Shakespeare tadi sore begitu menggugahnya.

Kemudian, Junmyeon memintanya mempertahankan skenario drama yang Juhyun buat. Masih banyak tangan yang akan menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka, begitu kata Junmyeon.

“Kau percaya ide itu cukup baik?”

“Akan selalu ada orang yang membutuhkan ide segar, Juhyun-ah.”

(Mereka menuliskan mimpi mereka bersama di langit New York. Dan, tidak ada pembatas di atas tempat tidur malam itu.)


	5. libretto

.

###  **_libretto • the lyrics to a musical_ **

 

Rencana Juhyun terdengar ke telinga salah seorang petinggi yang bersedia mendiskusikannya. Dia membawa ide itu ke sebuah rapat, dan acara itu berubah menjadi seperti dengar pendapat untuk Juhyun dan ide-idenya bersama Junmyeon.

Junmyeon menggenggam tangannya sebentar sebelum mereka memasuki ruang rapat, membisikkan kalimat bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja setelah ini.

Sebagian pendengar tertarik, sebagian masih berpikir-pikir. Namun Juhyun merasa yakin dengan dirinya sendiri.

“Apakah mungkin jika aku membuat ini secara terpisah dari perusahaan?”

“Maksudmu, Bae Juhyun-ssi, membuatnya menjadi milikmu sendiri?”

Juhyun mengangguk pasti. Terdengar desas-desus di latar belakang, tetapi ia tetap mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi.

“Mengapa tidak menjadikannya bagian dari perusahaan saja? Sebagai seorang Irene, kau akan punya _goodwill_ yang bagus di ‘institut’ buatanmu sendiri itu nanti,” kata seseorang dengan penekanan tertentu, “kau akan punya _power_. Kau akan memberikan hasil yang maksimal.”

“Apakah memungkinkan, saat proposalku untuk sesuatu yang sederhana pun ditolak?”

Terdengar desas-desus lagi. Juhyun dapat melihat Junmyeon tersenyum dari sudut matanya.

“Kami akan mempertimbangkan hal ini.”

“Subdivisi perusahaan untuk ide-ide dari Juhyun-ssi dan Junmyeon-ssi.” Seseorang yang lain mengangguk-angguk. “Junmyeon-ssi lumayan dikenal lewat musikalnya. Juhyun-ssi, akting. _Academy_. Catat itu,” pintanya pada si notulen di sisinya, “buat kemungkinan bagan strukturalnya. Kita akan mengadakan percobaan pasar bulan depan. Lihat antusiasmenya nanti, sekarang buat proposal untuk pemasaran, Juhyun-ssi, dan kita akan tahu akan seperti apa ke depannya.”

* * *

Malam itu, setelah rapat selesai, Junmyeon mengambil jalan memutar untuk pulang. Sebuah perjalanan menikmati kota untuk merayakan ide Juhyun yang diterima. Kota, cahayanya, dan keramaiannya adalah yang mengilhami Juhyun dan membangun kepercayaan dirinya. Junmyeon memahami itu, dan melihat kebahagiaan di wajah Juhyun malam ini.

Junmyeon menyanyikan lagu yang dia hafalkan dari pertunjukan Broadway tempo hari. Juhyun mendengarkannya dengan segenap hati dan rasanya.

Ia akan membuat sebuah video untuk promosi setelah ini. Lagunya, liriknya; sudah ia ketahui. Ia akan menuliskannya malam ini. Tentang Junmyeon, tentang keberadaannya, tentang kemurahan hatinya, tentang dia yang selalu ada. Tentang seberkas cahaya yang tak pernah pudar. Lampu kota redup karenanya. Keramaian sunyi karena lagunya; irama dan lirik yang mengalun dari bibirnya.

Lagu mereka berdua baru saja dimulai. Pertunjukan musikal mereka baru dibuka tirainya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: halo, jadi dua cerita di series ini, prompt dasarnya adalah istilah-istilah dari balet (karena qian adalah penari) dan musikal (karena suho adalah pemain musikal). fik ini selingan ringan yang kubuat secara mendadak karena tiba2 kepengen bikin sesuatu yang berhubungan sama empat leader grup2 favoritku (dan kebetulan otp aku juga hahaha). so, thank you buat dukungan di 2018 ini, this has been a great year for my new start in real person fanfiction (again, after years not writing about it)! nantikan fik-fik terbaru di 2019 ya! ^^


End file.
